


Happy With Me

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments like this were perfect and Derek couldn't imagine any other life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Legit just pure fluff I wrote instead of doing homework. Haven't written anything strictly Teen Wolf in a while... Well, I haven't PUBLISHED anything TW in a while. So enjoy a short Derek/Isaac clip.

Derek ran his fingers through Isaac's hair. The younger male was so tired lately, working hard to get through his masters program while working. The blond just loved the moments when they could cuddle, but always fell asleep.

It wasn't like Derek minded. He loved these moments, too. To be able to curl up with the most important person to him, it made all of this worth it.

What was "this"? It was having a strained relationship with his family. While half approved of Isaac, even adored him, there was half of them who didn't approve of him dating a guy. They would have preferred him staying in his toxic relationship with Kate over this.

He talked happily with those who were happy for him. They always asked about Isaac and about visiting. Isaac was always nervous around them, but he always seemed to want to please the world around him. Half of Derek's family disapproving of him was taken pretty badly, but Derek was determined to shield Isaac from any comments his family might say to him.

Derek shifted so he could take a picture of them. He couldn't help but smile and decided to Instagram it. He knew that Laura would probably start texting him about how cute they are. She was their biggest supporter, right with his mom. Talia was overly protective of Isaac, even more so when she learned he had been disowned by his dad for being gay. Cora would probably post teasing words but be happy for him. Uncle Peter would probably join in the teasing, although it would be extremely embarrassing.

"Did you take a picture." Isaac's words were mumbled into the crook of the elder male's neck. The feel of his phone vibrating on the younger male's pocket made Derek feel bad.

"It's probably Laura cooing over how adorable you are when you sleep." Derek chuckled as the blond's grip on his shirt tightened a little as he tried to wake up. "Though you're always so adorable."

"Flattery only gets you so far, Der." Isaac yawned as he settled back down, closing his eyes once more. "Aren't you afraid that your family will freak out over the picture?"

"Screw them. If they can't be happy for me, then we don't need them. My mom, sisters, aunt, and uncle are enough." Derek knew they would be fine even if it was just the two of them.

"There's also Scott, Stiles, Erica, Boyd, and the others." Isaac mumbled. It was clear to Derek that the other was falling asleep again.

"Who will probably be knocking down our door soon for the weekly movie night." Derek couldn't fight the yawn that escaped his lips, although it turned into a smile when he felt Isaac laugh.

"Nap time first. There's plenty of time before they get here." Derek wrapped his arms around the blond, feeling him fall back asleep within minutes. He kissed the younger male on the forehead before closing his own eyes.

Moments like this were perfect and he couldn't imagine any other life.


End file.
